Old Friends, Unwanted Acquaintances ON HIATUS
by twiXlite
Summary: When the Cullens return to Forks after 120 years they don't expect to find people they once knew still there. How will they react to the familiar faces? Set after B/D. Inc.Nessie. Canon pairings. Full summary inside.
1. Ambush

**Me: To my dismay I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Though I am working on a fool proof plan to steal the rights to Edward from her :D Mark my words: he WILL be mine!!!!**

**Edward: No I won't. My heart belongs to one, my love, Bella. And that will not change.**

**Me: Yes it will!**

**Edward: Not!**

**Me: It will! Or else!**

**Edward: Or else what! *raises eyebrow***

**Me: Well, this is my story, I can have you do whatever I want :P**

**Edward: .......**

**Me: Ha! That shut him up! :D VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**For those of you who are familiar with my other story, I'm informing you that I am _NOT_ abandoing "Saving Edward" but this story has been playing on my mind for a while now and I thought I'd give it a try. :) If this story is well received then I will be flicking between writing "Saving Edward" and this story.**

**Basic Summary: 120 years have passed since Bella was changed. She and the Cullens have moved from place to place throughout the USA, and they find themselves back in Forks, Washington. Renesmee, now an adult, is excited to see the place where she was born, and to see all the places that her mother and father become all wistful over when regaling her with stories of when they first met, and how their relationship and love blossomed against all odds. But what if Bella wasn't the only one from the small town to be changed at that time? There are some unexpected acquaintances waiting for the Cullens when they return to Forks. One of them is a welcomed surprise and the other one will do whatever he can to break Edward and Bella up, behaving in much the same way as he had when he was human. Will these two unexpected manage to disrupt the blissful happiness that Bella and Edward have revelled in since the meeting with the Volturi over a century ago, or will their appearance only serve to reinforce the bond that this seemingly unbreakable couple share?**

20th September 2005*

_Stupid Cullen!!_ I thought venomously, walking down the well lit street to where I was meeting my girlfriend. _I can't believe that she _married_ him! I mean what as he got that I haven't. Yeah, he may have a big house and fancy cars, but that's all! My Bella would never be that shallow. It wouldn't matter to her whether or not he had money. He _must_ be doing something to her! I mean, he looks at her like she's a fucking meal!!! Like she's his dinner, for crying out loud!_

What can I say, I'd never liked the Cullens. I don't know what it was about them. They were just _weird_! It was weird how they weren't related at all, and yet they all looked the same. That had bugged me ever since I laid eyes on them when they first moved to Forks. I mean the girls were hot. Especially the blonde one, Rosalie. _Man, I could ride that anytime!_ I'd wanted her since the first time I saw her. She was like sex on legs. The other one, Alice, was hot, but not in the same way. She was short with black spiky hair. I mean, you couldn't get two girls that were more opposite than those two.

It wasn't two who freaked me out. It had been the guys. Because they were just as good-looking as the girls. I mean, I'm not gay. Hell no was I gay! My girlfriend could tell you that I'm not. but these guys were _extremely_ good-looking. The biggest one, Emmett, was like a bear. I mean, this guy was huge! Many guys I know wanted to pick a fight with him, just to see if they could, but they never did, because they knew that they'd lose. Another one, a lanky blonde guy, Jasper. I didn't really have a problem with him. But the guy always looked like he was in some sort of pain, and I thought that was a bit weird. I mean, their Dad's a doctor isn't he? Shouldn't he be able to give him something for it? I didn't have any qualms with Jasper, but he was weird all the same. But it was the last Cullen that I really had a problem with. _Edward Cullen_. I even hated his name. I mean who's called _Edward_ nowadays? What was he born in Victorian times or something? All the girls loved him, that was obvious, even the girls that said they didn't obviously did. You could see them watching him as he made his way down the hallways, looking as though he'd done high-school a hundred times before.

I was quite content to ignore the Cullens when we started up at high-school. Obviously their sudden arrival was the talk of the town. Who could miss the five gorgeous teenagers that were now walking through the town. I swear they thought they owned the town. As if they were some kind of higher species or something. I couldn't stand them. But still, after a while the buzz about them died down, and they were just there, still attracting awed stares but not as much as they'd used to.

All this changed when _she_ arrived though. Isabella Swan. She was beautiful. Everyone in the school thought so. Me included. Everyone was looking to get with the new girl, but I knew deep down that it would be me that got her. I was confident of that fact. That is, until _Cullen_ suddenly took a shine to her. Like all the other girls in the school, she found him irresistable. And when he showed an interest in her, I couldn't stand it. He had every other girl in the school after him, why _her?!_ The girl that I was destined to be with.

Or so I'd thought.

They'd gotten together and even though he'd disappeared for near enough six months, she'd taken him back when he suddenly reappeared. He'd hurt her and I would never forgive him for that. Somehow, someday, I would get my revenge on Edward Cullen for breaking Bella's heart. I would show him up for the slimeball that he really was and she'd leave him and be so grateful that I had rescued her from him that she would melt into my arms. All traces of _him_ forgotten.

But that again, was not to be.

They were now married. I'd even gotten an invite to the wedding. But I didn't go. I couldn't stand to watch the girl who was destined to be with me pledge herself to him! It went against every fibre of my being. They were now on their honey-moon, and I wrestled with myself not to imagine the things that they would be doing. That _he _would be doing to her! The Bella that was supposed to be _mine_!

"Mike?" I heard someone calling my name, jolting me out of my hateful daydream as I walked to the diner. "Mike? Hey, you okay?" It was Angela. One of the girls that I was quite good friends with, and one of the best friends of my girlfriend, Jessica.

"Hey, Ang." I said, with a smile on my face. I was somewhat grateful to her for snapping me out of my musings about Cullen and Bella. And yet, I wanted to get back to imagining how I was going to expose him in such a way that it made Bella realise what a mistake she'd made, demand a divorce and marry me instead. "You on your way to the diner too?" She nodded. It was Friday, and the old group from high school still met up each week, even though we had all graduated and were planning to go off to college soon. It was a tradition and no one in our group seemed willing to break it.

We walked side by side in a comfortable silence, neither of us having to speak. That was one of the best things about Angela. You never had to make small-talk with her, as she was just so easy to just be with. I always felt relaxed around her.

As we turned down a familiar alleyway, I knew that something wasn't right. I felt like we were being watched. I turned around and glanced over my shoulder only to see someone standing there. Not moving at all, just standing there like a statue. _Weird,_ I thought, turning back around. But as I did, I noticed that there was a woman standing in front of me and Angela. Again, she was not moving. It was like she too, was made out of stone. I stopped and so did Angela, and when I looked at her face there was a look of sheer fright on her face. I had to admit I was freaked out as well. Nothing like this ever happened in Forks. _Ever_.

I looked back at the man to see that he was close to us now, and he seemed to be staring intently at Angela. I moved in front of her, as if to protect her, when in my mind that I knew that this strange fucker would probably win. I didn't want her to know that though. He stopped and cocked his head to the side slightly and slowly walked into the light of the streetlamp that was just above him.

I heard Angela gasp from behind me and I couldn't help it when I felt my jaw drop. He was, and I'm not ashamed to say it, _beautiful_! He was so alien, and yet familiar. He had extremely pale skin, with long dark brown hair. He had a somewhat graceful movement about him, that didn't really fit in with his whole bodily make-up. He looked to bulky to be moving in the graceful way that he was. His eyes were pitch-black. It was like staring into a black hole, from which there was no escape.

There was something extrememly familiar about this man. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I _knew_ I had seen people like him before. But where?!

Before I knew what was happening he was in front of me. He was sneering at me and looking longingly at Angela, as though he hadn't had any in years. _Hell, no, there was no way I was going to let this fucker hurt Angela!_ I stiffened my position in front of Angela, even though I was freaked out beyond belief. Just then, his hand appeared at my throat. He lifted me off my feet and threw me down the alleyway, towards the woman who was still standing there waiting.

"There you go, Ellen." I heard him say. He had a beautiful voice. Again, it sent alarm bells going off in my head. I had heard voices like his before, but where?! My train of thought was cut short by the woman approaching me. She too was beautiful, with long, flowing blonde hair and full, red lips, she grinned evilly at me, lifting me off of the ground in one quick and easy motion.

I barely had a chance to process what was happening before I felt a searing pain in my throat where she bit me. I felt her teeth break the soft skin just above my jugular and it took all of my strength not to cry out. _What the hell was this bitch?!_ I thought angrily to myself. She was stronger and faster than anyone I'd ever met. She wasn't human. I knew that as I felt the blood flowing from the wound in my neck into her mouth. I heard Angela scream, as she obviously met the same fate as me. But after a few moments, the woman stopped, and withdrew her mouth from my throat. She looked at me, barely conscious in her arms and then dropped me on the ground. I knew I was going to die. And I willed her to do it. But she didn't. She and the man who had attacked us began to laugh and walk away.

And that was when the fire flared within my veins.

**That's chapter one of my new story.  
Love it? Hate it? Whatever you thought then tell me. I welcome reviews of all kinds.  
:D**


	2. Seen!

**Me: Unfortuately, Twilight and characters still belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm still working on my plan to steal Edward though :D**

**Edward: It's not going to work!**

**Me: Get out of my head!! Stupid shiny Volvo owner!**

**Edward: Hey! Only Bella can call me that! Don't call my Volvo stupid *comforts car lovingly***

**Me: *rolls eyes* FYI it IS going to work. Because its my story and you have to do what I make you! :P**

**Edward: *stares in horror as worrying images of what could happen flash before his eyes* Okay. I'll behave.**

**Me: Good little vampire :D**

**EPOV**

"We're moving to Forks?!" I heard my daughter squeal. I swear she's inherited that trait from Alice. I looked at Bella and she released her shield, agreeing with me. Renesmee had been itching to move back to Forks, Washington for a while. She wanted to see the place that she had been born, the place where her mother and I had met and fallen in love. She wanted to see it all.

"Nessie, sweetheart." Bella said, trying to calm our hyperactive daughter. I silently wondered how many pixie-sticks Alice had given her today. We had all learned a long time ago that Nessie plus refined sugar does definitely not mix. The outcome was the hyperactive terror that we had dancing around the living room right now. "It's probably not going to be the same as it was when your father and I met. A lot can change in a century."

"You haven't!" She cried, jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes at my hyped up daughter. _Well, duh Nessie,_ I thought smiling to myself. Alice was definitely going to get it when I got my hands on her. It would take hours for Nessie to calm down. "Anyway, I don't care. I want to see the town where you two met. I want to see the meadow, the old house, the school, everything." She finally stopped jumping and spinning around and grinned at us.

I couldn't help but smile back. I loved my daughter. She had a way of brightening even the cloudiest of days with just a smile. She and her mother were the only things that mattered to me. My sole purpose was to keep them safe and to love them with every ounce of my being. I looked at my darling wife, who was also grinning wildly at our beloved daughter, not really noticing that I was looking at her.

Even after more than a century I still couldn't believe that Bella was mine. My beloved wife. She still took my breath away, with every movement, every spoken word she encaptured my unbeating heart even more. I could just sit and watch her forever. And it wasn't like that wasn't the truth. I really could.

She turned to look at me then as Nessie bounded out of the room, probably to enflict her hyperactive nature on one of her aunts or uncles. She smiled at me when she noticed that I had been watching her and I swear that had she been able to blush, she probably would have. That was one thing I missed. Not having that subtle flush of colour in her cheeks that I had come to love when she was human. She looked at me again, her golden eyes boring into mine as they had done on an almost daily basis for the last century or so. They still took my breath away - or at least, had I any breath, they would have done - and I could never refuse those eyes.

I lifted her head up and brought my lips to meet hers. Her kisses never ceased to amaze me. They were still passionate and tender as if it were our first kiss over and over again. She pressed her body into mine and parted her lips to graze her tongue over my top lip. I parted my lips slightly and I felt her tongue enter my mouth, gently caressing my own. Her hands came up to run through my hair, as they so often did when we had our brief moments alone. I placed both of my hands on her lower back, pulling her closer to me still. I could have stayed that way forever.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. We pulled away and saw that it was Alice giving us a look that told us that she knew exactly where that kiss would have led.

"Stupid future seeing pixie." Bella muttered under her breath. I laughed knowing that she had said it just loud enough so that Alice could hear her. She smiled at me, and pulled my head down so her lips met mine in a chaste kiss.

"I better go save Esme from Nessie." I chuckled hearing Esme's panicked thoughts coming from the study. Obviously Esme was still not used to having her grand-daughter this hyper. As I walked past I noticed that Alice was conviently singing "Row Your Boat" backwards, in canon whilst translating it into Spanish. "Anything you need to tell me Alice?" She looked at me innocently and shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded again, flashing me an innocent smile. "Nice try. Bella, love, would you like to teach Alice why we don't give Nessie pixie-sticks?" I saw Bella's face light up and Alice's fall. She had obviously seen two outcomes for this scenario and wasn't banking on it being the one that was coming true. I laughed and fled the room quickly.

As I entered the Esme and Carlisle's bedroom, Esme gave me a glance that conveyed the terror in her eyes as she watched her grand-daughter jump around the room like a maniac. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

_Help!_ Esme pleaded. She had still not come to grips with how Renesmee reacted to sugar.

I shook my head and walked over to my daughter. "Alice." I said, giving her a simple explanation. She gave me a look of recognition. _Of course._ She said accusingly with her mind. "Don't worry. Bella's teaching her a lesson downstairs."

"Not in my house she's not!" Esme said as she dashed down the stairs. If there was one thing Esme couldn't stand it was physical fighting in her house. She'd had to repair her antique dining table too many times due to Emmett and his love of wrestling. I laughed again as a stream of panicked thoughts came from her mind. I heard her throw the two girls out of the house and smiled as I heard Alice scream, obviously fleeing Bella.

Even though Bella had not been a newborn for a long time, Alice knew that there was no stopping her when it came to our daughter, who at this point had stopped jumping around and stood there fidgeting whilst smiling innocently at me. The sugar was still pulsing through her body as I knew it would be for a while.

"Jasper." I called and immediately there was a wave of calm passing through the house and I saw Renesmee relax. It would do the trick until the sugar had left her system and she calmed down for real. I gave it an hour or two before it did. Thankfully, Jasper was also used to Renesmee on sugar so he wouldn't let up until he was sure he and the rest of us were safe. "Thank you." Renesmee gave me a smile and bounded into my arms.

"I love you, Daddy." She mumbled as she nestled into my neck, her soft hair flowing over my shoulder as she settled in my arms. This was something that comforted her, even though to her my arms were no doubtedly chilled and hard, but I was her father and therefore provided her with a sense of security. Even after all these years.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." I said kissing her forehead gently, walking out into the corridor. "Want to go watch your Mom kill your Aunt Alice?" I could feel her smile against my shoulder and she nodded. A moment later, we were standing at the front door, watching Bella and Alice run around the field behind our house in a flurry of anger and fear.

"Edward!" I heard Alice scream. "Call off your wife! I'm sorry!"

I stood there and shook my head, grinning. Bella was having way to much fun tormenting Alice, and I knew that when she saw me with Renesmee she would stop and join us. I felt Renesmee yawn into my shoulder and silently thanked Jasper. His calming effect was doing the job and I silently hoped that Renesmee would fall asleep before long. Without him, I think we would have had to create an indestructible room just for her when she had consumed too much sugar. I took her into her room and laid her down on her bed. While I tucked her in she smiled up at me sweetly, melting my unbeating heart for the millionth time since she had been born. Any person who said that my daughter's smile had no effect on them was obviously made out of stone.

Making my way back down the stairs, I saw that Bella had given up on tormenting Alice and was now snuggling down on the sofa with her latest copy of Wuthering Heights. Why she loves that book so much I really don't know. I sat down at my piano and began playing Bella's lullaby. She made her way over to me and sat down next to me on the stool. It reminded me of when I first played the piano for her, all those years ago. Life had been so different back then. I had spent every minute with Bella fighting the beast within me, pushing back the urge to drink her dry, and because I had, I now had her forever. That thought brought a small smile to my lips. She briefly lowered the shield around her mind and sent me the images to say that she had been thinking about the same thing.

I looked at her, without breaking my keystrokes and swiftly kissed her.

Moving back to Forks, the place I had first met her, would bring back a lot of memories for me. We would be attending Forks High School, the second time for both of us. I couldn't help but wonder how much the place had changed. If it had at all. Forks was a place where change came slowly, if it came at all.

As I played the final notes of the lullaby, Carlisle came into the room. We would be leaving in the morning and taking the thirteen hour journey to Forks as soon as Renesmee was up, dressed and fed. It had always amazed me how deeply she slept, even from being a baby. She had always slept like her mother, just without the talking, another thing I also missed from Bella's human days. Renesmee had always been an easy child to put down, and that was something I had been thankful for, even though it didn't matter as neither of her parents slept. I smiled at that thought. The only two parents in the world who don't sleep and we have a daughter who sleeps through the night from the day she was born. It reminded me of how special Renesmee really was.

All of the family was gathered in the living room, and we spent the time talking. I, in fact, spent most of the night trying to block out the very disturbing thoughts that were coming over from Emmett and Rosalie's corner of the room. Their thoughts were still something that I had not become used to. Thankfully Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper did not torment me with thoughts on that particular subject, and whenever thoughts of that nature crossed Bella's mind I was all too willing to participate. Well, I may not be human but I'm certainly male. Who can blame me?

"Emmett!" I cried as yet another disturbing image flashed through my mind. "If you could kindly keep those thoughts to yourself!"

"Hey." He said grinning. "You don't want to know, you shouldn't be listening then, should you?"

"You know as well as I do that it's not something I can control." I grimaced again as he threw yet more disgusting thoughts and images of Rosalie and himself at me. "Seriously, do you have to do that?!" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finder. He sat there, looking at me and grinned.

"Emmett," Came Carlisle's warning tones that he so very rarely used, and if he did they were usually directed at Emmett. "Stop tormenting your brother." Emmett looked at him in a way that said "killjoy" as he sent another wave of disturbing and very vivid thoughts my way. I grimaced again and he laughed. I threw a pillow at him which he didn't manage to dodge and it hit him right in the face. The grin was gone and he looked at me in a menacing way.

"Love, that wasn't the brightest idea." Bella said from next to me. She knew as well as I did what that look meant. As did the rest of the family. The conversation had stopped now and everyone was looking between Emmett and myself.

"Boys," Esme said with a warning in her voice. "Not in the house." I noticed that when she said this, she went to move in front of her dining room table.

Everyone knew what was coming when Emmett looked like this. Including me. I was up and out of the door before Emmett could even realise what was happening. I may not be the strongest in the family, that prize definitely went to Emmett, but I was the fastest. That often came in handy when Emmett was in one of these moods. I could hear him behind me, trying very hard to keep up.

"Woah, look at them!" I heard an unfamiliar voice whisper. _Are those.....people? There's no way. No one can run _that_ fast. Can they?_

"What? Woah!" Another voice mumbled on the wind. "That's not possible." _But....then.....what am I seeing? Am I going crazy?_

We'd been seen!

I stopped instantly, only to be tackled by Emmett who was obviously oblivious to the fact that we were being watched. We wrestled for little more than a few seconds before I managed to squirm out from underneath him. I looked around and scanned the forest that surrounded us. I took in a deep breath and caught the human scent that drifted on the wind.

_What is it, Eddie?_

"We've been seen." I muttered under my breath, and Emmett was up like a shot.

_Shit! How many are there?_

"Two that I can hear." He knew that when I said hear, I meant their minds. Which were, right now running a mile a minute, trying to comprehend what they had just seen. "We need to get out of here, before they recognise us. Saying that I took off, with Emmett close behind, not glancing back as we ran towards the house.

_Good thing we're leaving tomorrow, eh?_

Yeah, it definitely was.

***Gasp* They were seen, but were they recognised? And will these two people have some part to play in the rest of the story?  
You'll just have to wait and see.  
Oh! and reviews make me happy :D**


	3. Punishment!

**Me: Still not owning Twilight, its characters or *sob* Edward. But I will soon *grins evilly***

**Bella: Why do you keep saying that? Edward is mine! You hear me?!**

**Me: Sorry, can you speak up? I'm hard of hearing. *cups ear to hear better***

**Bella: EDWARD IS MINE!!!!**

**Me: Oh really?! *raises eyebrows* You wanna bet?**

**Bella: Yeah. Yeah, I do!**

**Me: Well, let me see......what can I make Edward do in this story? Hmmmmm.......**

**Edward: *screams and whines in horror* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: *gives another evil grin***

**EPOV**

Emmett and I sped back to the house as fast as our legs would carry us. It took us about a minute to reach our desitination, although with what had just happened it seemed to take a hell of a lot longer.

_Are you sure they saw us, Ed? _Emmett asked me through his thoughts. I looked at him and nodded. _Dammit! What are we going to do?!_

"I guess we could speed up our moving plans." I said as we slowed to approach the house. "I mean the only one it'll disrupt is Nessie, and even though I hate to disturb her, I think that under the circumstances its necessary." He nodded in agreement and we entered the house.

Everyone was in the living room, waiting for us, having heard the last segment of our conversation. They all had worried looks on their faces. Bella was cradling Renesmee, who had obviously wormed her way into coming back downstairs and fallen asleep in her mother's arms, as was usual for Renesmee to do.

"Edward. Emmett." Carlisle approached us. "What's happened?"

We looked at each other and nodded in unison. It would be me who had to tell them. It always was. I had been given the position of the responsible one of the Cullen "children" although I hardly felt responsible at the moment, considering I had let my guard down and we had been seen by two humans that we could have easily avoided if we had both been paying attention.

"We have a bit of a situation." I breathed slowly. The others other than Emmett, who already knew of the situation and Renesmee who was still fast asleep on her mother's lap, tensed.

"Oh, no." Alice murmured. Her expression was blank and we all knew from experience that she was having a vision. She snapped out of it and I nodded as the images of the vision flashed through my mind. It was the two humans that had seen us, a boy and a girl, talking about us to their friends. They'd described us and their friends recognised Emmett and myself from their descriptions. The others were looking at our silent exchange with confusion and worry painted on their faces. "They were seen." These three words came out in a whisper and everyone drew in a breath. The tension in the air increased exponentially in that second. "The humans that saw them described them to some friends and they identified Edward and Emmett from their descriptions. I don't know what's-" She broke off, her face going blank again. "They're coming here. Now. They'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Right." Carlisle said, taking charge. "You two," he said, pointing at Emmett and myself, "get out of sight. We'll tell them that you two have gone to our new house to set up, and that it couldn't have been you because you're not here." We looked at each other wondering if his plan would work. "Are your cars in the garage?" We nodded. We knew this because Emmett had come very close to scratching the paint on my newly acquired Volvo. Yeah, I know predictable, but hey, they're reliable cars. "Right, well if the two of you get yourselves out of the way, we'll just act as though you're not here. If you're not here, it can't have been you, right?" He had a point.

"Okay." I replied. "What if they don't buy it?" I was reluctant in believing that this plan would work.

"Then, we're just lucky that we're moving tomorrow." He said with a sheepish grin. I had to hand it to Carlisle, he had an answer to everything.

"Love?" I heard Bella call from the sofa. I walked over to her and gave her a swift kiss. "Could you take Nessie back up to her room?" I nodded and easily lifted our daughter off of Bella. I gave her another chaste kiss and followed Emmett up the stairs.

Laying Renesmee in her bed, I sighed, marvelling at how much like her mother she was. She looked so restful, at peace. Kissing her on the forehead, I joined Emmett on the landing just in time to hear a knock on the door. We both slid down the wall, sitting in places we knew that we would be out of sight, and yet, could still hear clearly what was happening downstairs.

"Hello?" We heard Esme greet the humans as she opened the door. I could hear five minds as they chattered inanely about what they were going to say. "Can we help you?" I could hear the warm and friendly tone to Esme's voice and knew that she was giving them her infamous "don't be afraid" smile. If only they knew.

"Um," I heard one of them stammer. A girl. She was nervous. Well, who wouldn't be? Standing in the doorway of a house you've never been to, whilst knowing that there was something up with its residents, even if you weren't sure what it was. Who wouldn't be nervous? _Bella_ I thought quickly. She was the one exception. "Yeah, um....." She trailed off.

"Why don't the five of you come in?" Immediately, I heard their thoughts go into a panic.

_Go in? As in, inside? _This mental voice came from a boy. _Where those freaks are? _I felt insulted at that.

Nevertheless, they all came inside. I could see through Alice's mental images that they were all cowering near the door, obviously intimidated by the abnormally beautiful people that occupied the house.

"What did you need?" Carlisle asked them in a fatherly way. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Well, um, yes." The girl spoke up again. Her voice shook, and her thoughts were in a frenzy. It hurt my head to listen to them, but I knew that I had to. Just to be sure. "We, um, that is to say, my brother and I, um, we saw something that we thought that you should know." _Come on, girl. You can say it._ She thought to herself in a kind of mental pep talk. _They're going to think you're insane but they need to know. They need to know. _"We saw, um, Ed-Edward, is it?" She asked in a questioning tone. She must have gotten a nod from one of her companions. "We saw Edward and, um, Emmett, I think, in the field just over there. They were um, they...." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"They were running at a speed that wasn't humanly possible." The boy finished for her. He was obviously aggravated by his sister's stammering and nervousness. "They were like blurs. And then, Edward, I think it was, stopped and when Emmett collided with him, it sounded like thunder. Like they were both made of stone or something. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. You probably don't believe it, but its true. They were running like they were on, I don't know, like they were on something. I know you probably don't believe us, but you gotta know, it's true. We just thought you should know....." He trailed off, waiting for a response.

"Okay." Esme said slowly. "Darling? Aren't the boys in Washington?" She asked Carlisle in a smooth lie. I smiled. Esme had never approved of lying, and yet she was quite adept at it.

"Yes." Carlisle said, feigning confusion. "I'm afraid it couldn't have been Edward and Emmett that you saw. You see we're moving tomorrow and those two are already at our new home setting everything up for our arrival." The lie came swiftly and smoothly from Carlisle's lips. Again I grinned and I saw Emmett do the same. "So I'm afraid it couldn't be our sons that you saw."

"Oh." The children standing in front of my family were obviously stunned. _But I'm sure it was them. No one else in town has hair like Edward's. It's so unique and he's the only one that can pull it off. I mean who else would look that good with bronze hair? He's so dreamy. Wait! They're leaving tomorrow?! No! That means that Edward and I will never be together! We were meant to be, even if he is with Bella at the moment. Hmmm....I wonder what our children would look like?_

I tuned out at that moment, rolling my eyes. I looked at Emmett and he grinned at me.

_She having the, "Oh, no, I'll never be with Edward now" scenario going through her head? _He thought at me. I nodded and his grin widened. I had grown used to these thoughts and scenarios go through the heads of the girls around us over the last two centuries, when they learned that we were taken or that we were leaving. I had heard them many times from the boys around us as well. Most of them directed at the girls, but occasionally, a disturbing thought from a male on the campus would come through about Emmett, Jasper or myself.

"Um," The boy sounded taken aback. _I was sure it was them. No one else looks like they do, with their perfect features that has all the girls swooning over them like they're moviestars._ I distinctly heard the sound of dislike and jealousy running through his thoughts and it made me grin. I had to place a hand over my mouth so I didn't laugh out loud. After all, Emmett and I were supposed to be in Washington. Emmett looked at me confused and I mouthed 'later' at him. He gave me a thumbs up and we continued to listen. "Well, we were sure it was them, but it obviously wasn't. Um, we'll just be going then." The both of us grinned as the five of them made a hasty retreat from the house.

"Well?" Emmett asked, referring to my grin a moment ago.

"The guy hates us because the girls "swoon over us like we're moviestars" apparently." I said chuckling and Emmett grinned.

"Well." He said, unashamedly. "It's true, they do." He laughed out loud, but our humour was cut short.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I heard Rosalie shout from downstairs. I couldn't help but grin as Emmett's smile turned to a look of fear at his wife's shout.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I heard Bella yell in the same tone. _Uh oh! _I thought and I could feel my face distorting into the same look of fear as Emmett's. Our wives never used our full names unless we were either in trouble or doing something else entirely, if you catch my drift. And this time we were _definately_ in trouble.

_You reckon we can outrun 'em?_ Emmett asked with his mind and I shook my head miserably. I knew that when they were like this there was no escape.

We both stood up and braced ourselves for what awaited us at the bottom of the stairs. Looking down we saw both Rosalie and Bella in a united front against us, both of them with expressions that if we could die, would have slain us on the spot. I gulped and looked at Emmett, wishing more than ever that we could make a break for it, but short of jumping out the window and fleeing for our lives, there was no way we could.

"Get down here now!" Bella commanded, reprimanding both of us in a way that made me feel like I was ten years old again. Only Bella, Esme and Carlisle could make me feel that way and it was a rare occurance for me unlike Emmett, as he was continuously getting in trouble with Rosalie. "Now!" I looked at Emmett again and we both slowly descended the stairs, not breaking eye contact with our furious wives.

When we reached the bottom step, afraid to go any further, both Bella and Rosalie whipped their hands up, one hand grabbing our wrists and the other grabbing one of our ears. They pulled us both into the living room. Normally vampires don't feel pain, but when these two were this pissed off, they could really hurt.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I couldn't help but moan. It really did hurt and I was afraid that if Bella didn't let up soon she was going to rip my ear off. I heard Emmett moaning in the same kind of pain as me, and I knew that Rosalie was being as relentless with Emmett as Bella was with me.

They shoved the both of us down on one of the sofas and stood in front of us, blocking our escape. They stood in front of us, arms folded across their chests, looking beautiful but terrifying at the same time.

"What the hell happened?!" Rosalie screamed at us both. Normally, it was just Emmett who bore the brunt of Rosalie's temper but tonight I was in for it as well. Bella gave me a pointed look, raising her eyebrows in a way that told me that it wouldn't be just my ear that was going to be tortured unless I told her what happened.

"Um," Emmett and I stammered at the same time, not entirely sure what to say. Our wives were still glaring at us, and without the necessity of having to blink it became quite freaky after a while. I decided to continue in a voice that I hoped was stable. "Well, when Emmett chased me outside, we weren't really paying attention to where we were going or what was around. We didn't really feel the need to, as humans never generally come this far out of town." Bella's eyes didn't let up and I felt like I had to carry on. I glanced at Emmett and I could tell that he was becoming more worried as the seconds passed. His thoughts had stopped completely, which, even for Emmett was unusual. He always had something going on, and I was wondering if it was Bella shielding his thoughts from me or whether his thoughts had stopped due to fear. I wasn't given much time to dwell on that idea due to the death glares I was receiving from Bella. "We'd reached the field and I heard a human muttering something that sounded like they were referring to us. So I stopped and a second later, Emmett decided he was going to tackle me." I saw Bella give Emmett a look that would have meant death if she hadn't been so preoccupied with me. "I managed to wriggle free and I heard that there were two humans in the woods surrounded the field. After that, Emmett and I raced back here. And you know the rest."

They both sighed in unison but the death stares didn't let up. I'd noticed that the rest of the family, even though they were still in the room, poised to intervene should this confrontation take a physical route - and being honest with our wives in this mood that outcome was likely - but other than that they were staying out of it.

"If you think about it, it wasn't really our fault." Emmett pleaded our case. "I mean, the wind was coming from behind us, so we wouldn't have been able to smell them unless we were really concentrating and Eddie here was a bit preoccupied to hear their thoughts." He said it like running away from him was something that took up every thought in your mind.

"Girls," Carlisle breathed cautiously. "The boys have a point. It's not easy to pick up a human scent if the wind is blowing in the wrong direction. Especially when we've all spent such a long time desensitising (sp?) ourselves to it." The girls looked at each other and nodded in mutual agreement. They then looked at us, obviously deciding on a suitable punishment, that wouldn't leave the house in ruins and us in, what we hoped, one piece.

"No sex for a month." Bella said, storming off, with a smug smile on her face.

"Same for you, Emmett." Rosalie said in the same tone, following Bella, her face wearing that same smug smile that Bella had worn.

We sat there with our mouths agape.

"What?!" We both moaned. This was so not fair. They had given us the one punishment that they knew would get under our skin more than anything. Surely, we hadn't done anything worth that kind of torture, because we both knew that they would make it torture. They would flaunt themselves and torment us, taking it just far enough to make us want them even more and then say no. Rosalie had done this to Emmett many times over their years together. Thankfully, Bella had only found the need to do it to me once, but that was only for a week and I thought that I was going to go mad. How the hell was I going to last a month?

I heard someone snickering at our punishment and looked up to see Jasper with a huge grin on his face. _You know what they're going to ask me to do, don't you, Eddie?_ He asked, and I knew exactly what they had planned.

"Don't you dare." I warned him. "You're supposed to be on our side!"

"And get on the wrong side of them?!" He said, pointing in the direction in which our wives had gone. "Not a chance!" Emmett looked at me, knowing exactly what we were talking about.

"This is going to be one long month." He moaned. I agreed, and we both knew that our wives wouldn't give in. Bella was stubborn even as a human and after the change that had inceased tenfold. There was no way I was getting any for at least a month. She was severly pissed at me. And technically, I hadn't even done anything wrong!!! Emmett was going to get it bad as well. He had a hard enough time controlling himself around Rosalie anyway. With the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to have her for a month, it was going to drive him insane.

Jasper left the room, and left us to sulk for the rest of the night. Before we knew it, morning had broken and Renesmee was bounding down the stairs, fully dressed and preparing herself some breakfast.

"Come on boys!" Rosalie chirped. Well, at least _she_ was happier. "Time to go!" She and Bella appeared in front of us, grinning evilly. I could tell that they weren't going to revoke their punishment yet, and I could feel a scowl appearing on my face.

"Come on, Daddy!" Renesmee squealed bounding into my lap. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy Dad?"

"No." Bella said, triumphantly. "You're Daddy's in a mood, because Mommy's taken something away from him. Something that he loves." After she said this Renesmee's mouth formed an "oh" shape as she understood perfectly. She had been to high school enough times in her 120 years on this planet to know exactly what her mother was talking about. A bit twisted and I didn't relish the thought of my daughter knowing about mine and her mother's sex life, but still, living in the same house, with vampiric hearing, left little to the imagination. A bit disturbing if you ask me.

"What did you do?" She asked in an all knowing tone, looking between me and Emmett. We looked at each other and pursed our lips together. "Come on. It had to have been something bad, because, sorry Uncle Em it's obvious that Auntie Rose has given you the same punishment."

"They were seen last night." Rosalie said and Renesmee looked confused. "Running." Renesmee's jaw dropped. "That's what we thought. So we punished them, didn't we Bells?" She and Bella smiled at each other and high-fived. Renesmee jumped off my lap, giving me a kiss on the cheek and bounded up the stairs again, obviously going to wake up Jacob.

I still wasn't happy about him being around, but Renesmee wasn't a little girl anymore. Hell, she was over a century old. She was older now, than her mother and I had been when she was born. He hadn't stopped phasing, so he too stayed young, although out of all of us he looked the oldest, passing for probably twenty-two, maybe twenty-three at a push.

Wordlessly, Emmett and I packed up the rest of our belongings and we all piled into our individual cars. Our taste in cars hadn't changed over the years. Carlisle and Esme were still driving pristine Mercedes, Alice had bought herself a brand new Porsche each time her old one had given up on her, Emmett still had a taste for Jeeps, Rosalie had moved on to Lambourghini's, she ahd a red one at the moment. I had recently purchased a brand new Volvo and an Aston Martin Vanquish V3. Bella had a BMW M6 Convertible which she absolutely adored. Jasper still had his love for bikes but during this trip it would be travelling in the trunk of Emmett's Jeep and Jasper would be driving my Volvo.

When we were all packed up, we all climbed into our cars and pulled out beginning the thirteen hour journey to Forks, Washington. For me the journey was tedious, and if we drove like humans then it would take a lot longer than thirteen hours to make our destination. I noticed that the speedometer averaged about 100-120 throughout the whole journey and was encouraged when the scenery around us began to turn green. It was a sign that we were closing in on our destination. I hadn't paid much attention to the time, but it was nearing twilight, Bella's favourite time of day, and I knew that it wouldn't take much longer for us to reach the old house that Esme had made sure was kept in a suitable condition for if and when we returned.

True to my belief, a mere twenty minutes later we were all driving up the familiar driveway in front of the, now ancient white house, although looking at it a person would have thought that it was newly constructed. It was still a sparkling white, with its complete glass window, and pale interior. We all got out of our cars, putting the tops up on the convertibles as we knew that it would more than likely rain at any moment. This was Forks after all. I saw Bella climbing out of her car and noticed that Renesmee was asleep. I lifted her out of the car as Bella fixed the roof of the car into place, to prevent it from getting wet in the impending storm that we all knew was coming. We didn't need Alice to tell us that it was going to rain sometime soon.

We all entered the house to find that Esme had already kitted it out with all the furniture and necessities that we would need. Emmett was thrilled to find that the lastest games station had been delivered and set up and he immediately challenged Jasper to a game. I shook my head at my brothers. _It's like we never left._ I took Renesmee up to where my old room was and placed her in the bed that had been put into the room. I turned around to find that Bella had followed me and was watching our daughter intently. I walked up to her and kissed her passionately. A gesture which she returned and I was sorely disappointed when she released her shield for a brief moment and thought, _No!_

That sure was one way to kill the moment, but then again that had been her aim I guess.

I sighed and followed my wife downstairs, and we all prepared for the next day when we would all be starting our first day at Forks High School. Again.

**Hope you liked it.  
Bella and Rose's punishment sure made me smile as I knew that it was something that they would both do.  
It's something that would definitely get underneath both Edward and Emmett's skin.  
The next chapter is also going to be EPOV. Sorry but his POV is fun to write :P and I love Edward so *blows raspberry*  
Btw, I have absolutely _no_ idea when it comes to cars so I just took the names of existing cars. No plagerism meant :S****  
Oh! And I love reviews so a couple of those would go down very well :D  
xx**


	4. First Day Back

**Me: Nope. Twilight still not mine. Plan will be put into effect pretty soon though.**

**Edward: Hmmmm.....long time no see.**

**Me: And your point is?**

**Edward: *thinks about it* Nope, not got one. Just here to annoy you. *grins broadly***

**Me: *Shows images of possible story outcomes***

**Edward: OK! I'll stop now.**

**Emmett: Whipped!**

**EPOV**

The drive to Forks High school was quick and dull as I had always remembered it to be. Sometimes having a perfect memory really sucked. It meant that you couldn't forget the more tedious aspects of life, or whatever it was we were doing. Like the endless nights lounging about the house, or the many many times that we had to attend High School. An upside to it though, is that we get to remember the best bits. Like my finding Bella. That was something I always wanted to remember. Obviously not the wanting to lure her away and drink her dry aspect of our relationship, but the other stuff. The other stuff was good.

In my car I had Bella, Nessie, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett drove in Rosalie's car due to the fact that it was brand new and she wanted to show it off. Jacob wasn't able to start at the high school with us due to the fact that he looks like he should be in college. So that's exactly where he is. He's begun attending a community college that is located just outside Port Angeles. Which I have to say, as a father, is fine by me.

I prepared myself for the usual rush of thoughts that would come plowing my way as I got out of the car. We knew from experience that in a school this small, new kids were a _big_ deal.

As we got out I saw Emmett pull Rosalie into a deep and passionate kiss and Jasper grasp Alice around the waist. Even though, like mine, Emmett's punishment was still in full effect, the girls weren't stopping us from PDA's of all kinds. I grasped my wife around the waist as Nessie bounded off a few feet in front of us. I looked at Bella and we smiled at how enthusiastic our daughter was.

_So this is where it all started._ I heard her think and I chuckled, shaking my head. She turned to look at me with a grin on her face. _What?! It is!_ She turned around and followed Jasper and Alice into the building, heading towards the office. We followed after her and the others - apart from Emmett and Rose who were still engrossed in their make-out session - smiling widely at our daughter. Normally, she was quite nonchalant about starting a new school, but I guess the idea of seeing the place where her parents' love began had that effect on a child. Or maybe it was a lasting effect of the pixie sticks that Alice had given her.

As we walked, I was trying to ignore the abundance of thoughts that were flying at me from all directions.

_Oh. My. God. He is so hot! Maybe he'll go to prom with me....._

_Wow! Look at the ass on that brunette...._I bit back a growl.

_Oh, wow! He's perfect! That's body, that hair.....yum!......_

_He's perfect! He's mine! Now if only to get him away from her....._

_Hmmmm.....I wonder what bronzy would look like handcuffed to my bed, naked, covered in chocolate....hmmmm I'd bet he'd enjoy it if I-_

"Bella!" I hissed. "Shield please." Since she didn't know who the disturbing thoughts were coming from she placed it around me instead. I sighed in relief and looked at her gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled up at me. We approached the office and stopped. I was half expecting to see Mrs. Cope standing there behind the desk. I swear that woman was old when we first started the last time. Well, old by human standards that is.

I looked at the nametag she wore. "Linda" her name was. Obviously they had forgotten about the use of last names over the last century or so. I looked at the others and saw them comparing timetables.

"Hello," I said, leaning on the counter slightly. "We're new here. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." Bella had reverted back to her maiden name, to avoid any suspicion being raised, even though the cover story was the same as always. A friendly doctor and his wife and their adopted children had just moved into the area. That's the story we had been giving for over two centuries and it had worked pretty well up till now.

"Cullen." She flicked through some papers. Finding what she needed she handed me the papers, her eyes glazing over slightly as she looked at me. She snapped out of it and began flicking through the papers again. "Swan." Finding Bella's papers she handed them to her. "Now, in there is your timetable, map of the school and your introduction booklet." She handed us two more slips of paper. "You need to take these to each of your classes and have each teacher sign them. Then you'll return them here at the end of the day. Welcome to Forks High." She smiled widely at me again as we thanked her and moved over to the others. We had been joined by Rosalie and Emmett who had finished showing the other students around them that they were taken and joined us. They walked up to the woman behind the desk and repeated the same process that we just had.

"You know, you really have to stop doing that." Bella said next to me, looking at our timetables. We shared most of our classes. One class we didn't share was gym. Which was a shame, because even though she may have been extremely clumsy as a human, after she changed she had become one of the most graceful vampires I know and I loved watching her move.

"Doing what?" I asked, looking at her timetable again.

"Dazzling people." She replied. I should have known that that would be the answer. It was the same thing she said each time we started a new school, because apparently, I dazzled the receptionist when I smiled. Personally, I couldn't see it, but after the events of a few days ago, I was not in a position to argue with my wife.

We still had a few minutes before the bell rang so we all wandered at human pace towards our homerooms. I had mine with Alice, so I gave Bella a quick kiss and walked with my sister to homeroom.

There were already a fair amount of students in there, but the teacher hadn't arrived yet so Alice and I made our way to two empty seats in the back, both of us receiving awed stares from both sexes. Alice was receiving looks of lust and longing from the boys in the room and glares from the girls. It was the opposite way around for me. I was receiving glares from the guys and looks of longing from the girls. It wasn't anything we weren't used to. We had spent the last two hundred years or so receiving these looks so they were easy to brush off. The thoughts coming from the students were something else all together though.

_I would so ride him! I hope I get the chance to....._

_She may be small, but I bet she knows her way around the bedroom....._

_Oh my, the things I'd love to do to him....._

And the worst thing was she was beginning to imagine them. I was really wishing that Bella was here in this class. Some of the thoughts running through this girls mind wouldn't even be seen in an X-rated movie. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

_X-rated thoughts again?_ I nodded, grimacing as a fresh wave of disturbing thoughts were sent my way.

Thankfully at that moment the bell rang and Alice and I flew out of there as fast as possible, but unfortunately that wasn't enough to get away from the disturbing thoughts of those around us. _It's worse than the first time we were here._ I thought miserably, walking to meet Bella outside of her homeroom. I waited outside her classroom and waited for her to come out. When she saw me a huge smile broke out on her face. I gave her a quick but deep and passionate kiss before we made our way to our first class which was History.

All throughout the hallway people were staring at us. We were the "beautiful new kids" again, as we had been every five or six years for as long as I could remember, and let me tell you that was a long time. We stopped by Bella's locker and while we were there I came upon a scent that I didn't expect to smell here again.

Vampire.

I felt Bella stiffen beside me and I knew that she had smelt it too. I looked at her to see a look of panic on her face. She lifted her sheild temporarily. _You smell it too don't you?_ I nodded slightly. _Did Alice see this?_ I shook my head just enough so that Bella would see but no one else would be able to tell. _Shit! _I couldn't agree more with that statement. I turned to face her.

"We're going to have to keep an eye out for them today." I whispered. People were still staring at us but I knew that we were talking so low and fast enough so that people wouldn't be able to see our lips moving or hear us. She nodded in the same fashion that I had a moment ago. She closed her locker and we made our way to History.

Walking into the classroom we handed our slips to the teacher, who signed them and handed them back to us. Thankfully we were some of the first ones there so he didn't introduce us to the class. He pointed us to two seats halfway down the class. We gratefully sat down and waited for the class to begin.

The rest of the class to get settled and the class began. When it did we found out that we were in fact studying the spanish influenza epidemic that had swept through Chicago and killed my parents and according to the records me as well. When we heard this Bella and I exchanged knowing glances and she giggled quietly as I smirked and faced the front again.

"Now," the teacher said, clapping his hands together and picking up a box that was on his desk. "For this semester's project, I've gathered up some of the names of the victims of the epidemic and placed them in this box." He tapped the box in his hand. "Now in your pairs you will gather as much information as you can about these victims and then you will present it to the class at the end of the semester."

He began to walk around the class, pausing so that people could reach in and take out the names and starting information that was on the papers. When he reached our table I reached in and grabbed a piece of paper randomly. I opened the paper and got a mild shock when I read the family name and information written on it.

_The Masen's_

_Father - Edward Jonathon Masen Sr - 1881- 1918 (37 years of age)_

_Mother - Elizabeth Ann Masen - 1882 - 1918 (36 years of age)_

_Children - 1 son - Edward Anthony Masen Jr - 1901 - 1989 (17 years of age)_

Okay, mild may have been an understatement. I was a lot shocked. I looked at Bella and showed her the paper. I saw her eyes widen in shock and then a smile spread across her face. She lowered her shield for a moment. _Well, at least our project will be easy enough._ She said and I smiled at her. This was true enough. My memories from my human life were pretty clear, with only a few fuzzy moments.

I looked around at the class and saw that they were either trying to figure out how they would go about researching the families they had picked or how hot the new students were. I rolled my eyes at how focused the group was.

"Now," The teacher said, returning to the front of the class as the last table picked a piece of paper out of the box. "Your aim is to find out everything you can about these families. Birth places, relatives, when and in which hospital they died. Also I want you to locate photographs of these families, both as a group and individual photographs or portraits. I don't want to put any pressure on you, but your project will be classed as incomplete if you do not include photographs or portraits." He raised his eyebrows. "Sorry guys, but that's the way I roll."

_Oh, crap!_ I thought, beginning to panic. Before he'd said that we would have been able to get away with doing the project and leaving it at that. But we had to get photographs or some sort of physical evidence of the families. I felt my faced morph into a look of shock as I realised that he probably already had some photographs of all the families that he had chosen. Which meant that he could uncover who I was in a heartbeat.

_Are you okay?_ Bella asked with her mind. Looking around, I saw that everybody else was talking about nothing much really, none of the conversations relating to the topic so I turned to face Bella.

"He wants photographs or portraits." I told her, talking too low and fast for anyone else to possibly hear me, and she looked blankly at me. "Which means that I have to dig out an old picture of my family, which means that he'll find out exactly who I am." Her face morphed into shock as realisation hit her. "There we go." She scowled at me. "And I'm also thinking that he's already got pictures of the families that he's picked so he'll know if a group is cheating on the project."

"What are we going to do?" She asked me in panicked tones. I glanced at the teacher and saw him staring at me intently.

"Shit, he's looking at me." I whispered. "I don't know. This could be trouble for us." I sighed. "I'm just glad that I was registered as "Cullen" instead of "Masen". I think that would be too much of a tip-off for him."

"We'll be alright. Everything's going to be okay sweetheart." She rubbed my arm soothingly, feeling the panic that was rising within me. "We'll work this out."

Just then the bell rang and we gathered up our possessions and made our way to our next class. The teacher was looking at me all the time I was in the classroom. His thoughts were not encouraging me to think that he would let the niggling feeling that there was something familiar about me go. He was thinking that he had seen me somewhere before but he wasn't sure where from. That only confirmed my fears of the fact that he had photographs or copies of portraits of the families that he had chosen.

My next classes went by without incident. They were actually extremely tedious as I had gone through the material more times than I could count. I was still in mild shock of what had happened in History. This was odd for me, because if and when something managed to shock me, and things rarely did, I was always able to recover from them quickly. So this development was getting to me. Bella could sense my unease and tried to reassure me the best she could.

I had caught whiffs of the scent of vampires all through the day. From the scents I could tell that there were two of them.

Finally, lunch had arrived and Bella and I met up with Alice in the hallway. We all walked into the cafeteria. The amazing thing, or maybe not so amazing, was the fact that it had not changed in a century. It was mildly depressing actually. To think that we weren't the only things that didn't change with time. We saw that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were already seated at a table. The three of us purchased our props and went and sat down with them. The only one we were waiting for now was Nessie. We began talking quietly between ourselves. Bella and I told the others what had happened in History. Alice and Jasper looked worried, Emmett was laughing his head off and Rosalie was looking less than happy. Actually severly pissed would be a better way to put it.

Just then I heard the bouncy and care-free mind of my daughter.

"Hey everyone!" She exclaimed jumping in front of us and bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. Bella and I looked pointedly at Alice, who looked at us innocently and shrugged her shoulders. _Hey, I didn't do anything!_ She complained, and I knew that she was telling the truth as she wasn't shielding her mind from me. "I know that you've all probably smelt the others in the school and I met them today. I ran into them in the hallway. They're both really nice, but the guys a bit grabby." I growled low in my throat. Vampire or not he was going to stay the hell away from my daughter. I had enough trouble with Jacob let alone some other immortal making a pass at my daughter. Humans I could just about deal with, but I'll be damned if a vampire was going to be hitting on my daughter. "Oh! Oh! There they are."

I didn't bother turning around and I noticed that the others didn't bother looking. We knew that if we all turned to look at something pretty much the rest of the cafeteria would as well. I began sifting through the thoughts of those around us, trying to discern the vampires' thoughts from all the others.

_Those new girls are so hot! I wonder if I can get in with the blonde one-_

_Oh, he is so cute. And those gold eyes.....yummm._

_I think I'm in love. And that southern drawl makes him even better - _I smirked. I was not going to be telling Alice about that one. I didn't want to inflict the pixie wrath on the poor unsuspecting girl.

_I think I'm going to ask out the brunette. She's so hot. Yeah, I'm gonna do it - _I leant over and gave Bella a kiss, stopping that thought in the middle. I smirked when I pulled away and she looked at me quizzically.

_I want him! I wonder what he uses to get his hair that colour._

_What the fuck! Cullen?!_

This last thought made me shoot ramrod straight. I whipped around in my seat, and saw one of the last people I expected to see.

**Took me a while to update but this is an extra long chappie so :D  
Reviews show me that I'm loved :D**


End file.
